elementlesmerfandomcom-20200214-history
Volt
Image.png IMG_4032.PNG|By KrakenSeawing That is what Volt's blades look like, but Volt's are longer. (If you know who's blades those are then plz comment XD I wanna see how many people figure out who Volt is based on) Volt (aka Ryan Volt) is the 19 year old son of a mysterious assassin and Electricling with black hair medium-ish in length, the front on which could cover his eyes if he let it and weird wolf-like green-ish eyes, he is 5 feet 11 inches tall and mostly muscle due to the "training" his father keeps putting him through but not super buff or anything, he only found out about his father when he came home one night to find a suit of armor and a note on his bed saying that his father is a highly trained assassin, he made this armor for Ryan, that something terrible is going to happen, and he will need to be ready. The note also said to put on the suit immediately, and so he did. A few minutes later his house was ambushed by an unknown group of people and was burned to the ground. Ryan got out of course before they could get to him and his grandparents weren't home at the time. That was when Ryan started using his last name, Volt as a code name for when he is wearing the suit. The armor is extremely complex and can stop small arms fire such as a small pistol. Advanced meta-materials rapidly change their properties, guiding photons over their surfaces instead of reflecting them, rendering the armor and wearer temporarily nearly (keyword nearly) invisible. This can last for about a minute before it needs to recharge, the suit can re charge itself by sunlight or the movement of the wearer, the invisibility can take anywhere from 5-30 minutes to recharge depending on what the wearer is doing and where they are. The helmet has three small micro cameras that you wouldn't notice unless you looked closely on each side including the rear, so it is near impossible to sneak up on the wearer, the reason it has multiple micro cameras is because each camera has a different mode, normal, thermal, and night vision. The armor does not provide any physical enhancements such as strength, speed, etc, but it's computer can help the wearer understand they're surroundings, it will highlight possible weapons laying around, people, and even key areas that may provide a strategical advantage (this can be turned off by the wearer). It also has a kind of thrust jump feature that can push the wearer about 20 feet into the air using a jet pack-like device on the back of the suit, and an emergency alert function that the wearer can use to contact an unknown source in case the wearer should ever need help. It can also control the temperature in the suit and has a voice changer. In terms of weapons, the suit carries throwing star-like blades (about two inches in diameter) that can be fired from the bottom of each wrist, small breaching charges (about the size of a golf ball but flatter) with a blast radius near that of an average pack of C4, smoke bombs, and as a main weapon, on each arm of the suit, there are retractable twin blades that are two feet in length. Although the suit is amazing, Ryan seems to find it uncomfortable at times. And while the suit is very powerful he seems to never use its full potential and to be honest isn't the most skilled person in the world, seeing as he just got the suit about 8 months ago, so even though it came with instructions on how to use the suit properly and effectively plus tactics that could prove useful in certain situation and even basics on how to fight using the weapons programmed into the computer, he's still learning it all and will sometimes trip up. He also doesn't have too much experience with his elemental power because he is scared of hurting the wrong person or making something bad happen at all, so he hasn't used it much. Ryan is normally very witty and likes to poke fun at nearly everything and everyone, but he's also pretty serious when it comes down to it, he doesn't just want to survive, he wants to live, to protect, to have fun...to love. But his father makes that pretty hard for him, constantly pointing new enemies in his direction, his father calls it "training" ...he says he's getting him ready for something big, something much more important than either of them. Ryan doesn't know his father is the one pitting these others against him, but he did get certain exercises and diets from his father to keep him strong and fast for his "final test" which his father says he is nowhere near able to complete. 8 months ago he was a typical teen, he never used his elemental power because he is almost afraid of it so that was never a topic that came up amongst his friends, in fact a lot of them didn't know he had them. Now his father's "trainings" and take him to many new places to learn a new lesson. (and it just so happens that there's always one person there that wants to kill him...how convenient) and like all cliché characters one of his parents died when he was young, his mother died when he was four and he'd been living with his grandparents up until 8 months ago when his father commanded him to leave and find him. "I'm only doing his trainings so I can find him, I have many questions that he can answer" -Volt Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Electriclings